


I Met a Traveler from an Antique Land

by DucksExMachina



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Is this how I do tags?, Might Add More, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksExMachina/pseuds/DucksExMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old P.I, a new partner, and a whole big world to rescue. Nick meets Esther, a wide-eyed relic from the world before the bombs, and this kid has one hell of a case to crack.<br/>____<br/>I'm pretty new to this fanfic thing, but I'm aiming to have a few parts to this eventually so I'll update the tags and summary as I get to grips with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Traveler from an Antique Land

### A Traveler from an Antique Land.

The unlucky bastard was hardly two steps from the window before his damn head went off like a particularly messy firework, doubt the guy even had time to register that a shot had been fired, let alone at him. I found myself staring like a shmuk through the newly rose-tinted window as his carcass hit the floor with a splat, something in my chest clicking awkwardly while waiting for the coolant to start pumping again. I got a helpful jolt with that when a face slid up from beneath the window, pallid and wild-eyed. Jesus, I hadn't heard anyone moving out there.

"Mr. Valentine?" Her voice was soft, uncertain. Get it together Valentine, you've got company.  
"Hey, you. I don't know who you are but we've only got about three minutes before they realize that muscles-for-brains ain't coming back. Get this door open." I'll work on the niceties later. 

She dipped back bellow the window and eight seconds later the door slid open, and there she stood. She was dressed in a vivid blue vault suit, scraps of black leather armour strapped to her limbs and a souped-up 10mm pistol in hand, finger on the trigger. Lucky me, she wasn't aiming the thing my way. The light caught her hair and it smouldered a deep red. Green eyes, too bright. Skin like she'd lived half her life underground. Judging by the get-up and the Pip-boy clamped to her wrist, she might well have. Lithe frame and a fluidity to her movements. All that and the grim look on her face told me this dame was gonna be trouble. I pulled out a smoke and lit up. Her eyes froze on mine.

"Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?" I try the old-world Valentine charm but she's staring now, and I'm starting to suspect neither of us know what we've just got ourselves into. Smile, Valentine. Maybe she won't bring it up.

Seems to take her a couple of seconds to register the question, at which point she starts looking everywhere but at me like she just realized she might have been gaping. Can't blame her shock if she didn't know what she'd find in here, but she seems to be looking for me, and surely most folks in the Commonwealth know about Nick the Synth.

"I need you to find someone, but its... complicated." She finally spat out, forcing herself to meet my eyes again. "I don't exactly know where they could be, or how long they've been gone." Well, I didn't think she'd need someone to rescue a kitten from a tree. I smile a little easier now, grateful that she got right to the point at least. I agree and explain the current situation to her as I smoke, and she looks perplexed but at least now she's relaxed her grip on the gun a little. She gives me a weary smile and I know I've not seen teeth that white in a long time. Looks like they're all her own too, lucky lady. She says she'll help me finish off this business with Skinny Malone, and in no time we've worked our way through the place to his door. This girl is deadly, and she moves like a cat in the shadows.

I cracked the lock on Malone's door with ease, and she lets me talk as Skinny and his gal spit threats my way. When Darla started snarling at her I thought the lead was gonna fly, but the girl talked Darla right out the door. After that Skinny let us run, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna overstay my welcome. We hit the street just as the sun started to rise, and I can't remember being so pleased to see clouds on the horizon. I turned and extended my hand as she followed me into the avenue.

"Well, never did get your name did I?" She grasped my hand automatically, before tensing slightly at the feel of the bare metal against her palm. "Nick Valentine, pleasure." I shook briskly before breaking contact. Cool, dry skin. Soft, only a few recent scratches, fingernails recently clipped and cleaned. Too neat to be a Scavver, not enough scars to be a merc. Up close I was struck with a scent that fired off all sorts off odd memories, hot spiced cider and fresh baked cookies, pumpkin pie, autumn, winter. Cinnamon. _How the hell does this kid smell of cinnamon?_

"Esther. Esther McElderry." She looked exhausted as I thanked her for the break-out, wasn't sure she even heard me ask her how she knew where to find me. She was focused on my eyes again, squinting as the sun crept its way in and illuminated the line of freckles spattering her cheeks and nose. "Just... What _are_ you, Nick?"


	2. Who Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nora just cannot right now.

"I'm a Synth. A Synthetic Man, all the same parts minus a few red blood cells."

"Oh? I'll have to keep that in mind." I drawled, before realizing quite what that sounded like... Oh _**shit.**_ I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, knew I had to make a choice. Sputter out an apology, cement the fact that I had just said that and that I was an idiot, forever make our acquaintance weird and awkward. Or, smile like I'd done nothing at all. Hope he'll assume he misheard me, play pretend, act like a functioning human by never facing up to my mistakes. Yeah. That sounds good. Just smile, Esther. Gesture smoothly. Point down the street and smile at the nice metal detective. Welcome to your life. Does he have taste-buds? Stop thinking about this. Seriously why does he smoke?

"Well, shall we make our way to Diamond City?" I asked, studying his expression. He quirked an eyebrow, opened his mouth as though to speak, then let out an odd sigh and nodded. Does he have lungs? I guess so. _Stop it._

"Yeah, let's get back to the agency and we can talk about your case. Ellie must be worried sick by now." He chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement as he tugged on the brim of his careworn fedora, setting off down the ally with an easy, confident air to his gait. I tried not to fidget, nervous. How could he just walk about like that? Like the world hadn't blown up and death wasn't waiting around every corner? Like he's just taking an early-morning stroll through town. _Oh what a lovely day, I think I'll go to the deli for a delicious bagel and a copy of the newspaper! Hello Mr. Ferrel Ghoul, I shall tip my hat to you._ Better follow. I moved as quietly as I could, just a few paces behind him. I could see him glance back every once in a while, glowing eyes occasionally catching mine. I'd nod, he'd smile a little. We continued to pick our way through the slowly illuminating ruins. Eventually we made it to the stadium wall, and I pressed myself against it and kept low, listening for any hint of the dangers that surrounded the place. He slowed his pace until he stood beside me, lighting himself a cigarette and offering me the pack with a gesture.

"Thanks." I muttered, slipping one out and putting it to my lips, leaning in as he flicked open the silver lighter for me. My nerves had been in tatters since the alarm, the radio broadcast, the bomb. Maybe a nicotine hit would take the edge off, help me keep it together. Maybe that's why he smokes? Lopsided smile, sympathetic eyes, he thinks I'm weird. The robotic noire detective sauntering through the rubble thinks I'm weird and nervous. I know it.

"So, you been in the Commonwealth long?" he asks, voice deep and smooth and way too loud in the still, early morning quiet. I glance back and forth as we make our way around a pile of bricks and debris, his question reverberating back at me from the dusty edifices of the crumbling skyscrapers.

"Longer than you'd imagine, I suppose." I shrugged. I didn't want to get into this out in the open, better to wait until we're back in the little shack they called an agency, where tears wont attract wild dogs or worse. I didn't want to think about Shaun or Nate, or about what the last two centuries had done to the world I lived in. I took a long hard drag on my cigarette, and Valentine gave me a quizzical glance, but chose not to push the matter. Good of him. I really need to be more polite, especially if I'm asking for his help. I was still busy trying to think of something to say when my attention was caught by a whirring, clicking mechanical sound. I glanced at Valentine, a little worried I'd see sparks bursting from one of the holes in his neck, before I recognized the noise. _Turrets!_

"The gates!" Suddenly I was sprinting forward, launching myself through the invisible, intangible barrier of safety surrounding the entrance to Diamond City marked by those bright, chattering sentinels. I had never been so delighted to behold an active turret before. Barreling down the last strip of pavement and vaulting over an upturned newspaper stand, I finally got my feet on the red brick of the stadium forecourt. I let out a slightly strangled laugh, doubled over and gasping in air, startling the nearby guard who approached me suspiciously with his weapon drawn. Before he could get too close Nick sauntered causally around the corner, fedora covering his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Well hi there Joe, how's the missus?" he waved as he tossed his spent cigarette butt away casually. Wait, what happened to my cigarette? Shit, must have dropped it.

"Nicky! Goddamn I heard you was missin'! Didn't expect you t'ever show up again!" The guard relaxed, dropped his gun to his side and shook his head before clasping hands with Valentine and giving him a firm shake. "Welcome home pal, good to see y'ain't checked out yet!"  
"Thanks Joe, good to be back." Nick nodded and doffed the brim of his hat as he walked past the guard, and I followed close on his heels towards the mesh gates. "Here she is," he muttered- almost to himself, "the Great Green Jewel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to first of all say thanks so much for all the Kudos, it really has brightened my week! Chapter updates may be a little spotty as I just got a new job, which is real cool, and also my laptop has just the biggest crack running right across the screen, which is less cool. But I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you're having fun reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I've written thus far, I'm hoping to have a bit more to continue this with later but do let me know any suggestions, comments or criticisms you might have. Thank you so much for reading to the end!


End file.
